Gwiezdna Flota
Gwiezdna Flota [ang. Starfleet] to organizacja założona i utrzymywana przez Zjednoczoną Federację Planet stworzona do badania głębokiego kosmosu i obrony. Jej głównymi funkcjami są zbieranie wiedzy o galaktyce i jej mieszkańcach, rozwój nauki i techniki militarnej do obrony Federacji i dyplomacja. :[Pl.] : "Przychodzimy w pokoju, to dlatego tu jesteśmy. Czy to nie jest cała idea Starfleet?" :[Ang.] : "We come in peace that's why we're here. Isn't that the whole idea of Starfleet?" ::Komandor (Starfleet) Michael Burnham - 2256 SD 1205.98-1206.53 (data szacunkowa) (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Obowiązki i zadania Jednym z głównych zadań Starfleet jest badanie kosmosu. Oficerowie floty często jako pierwsi nawiązywali pierwszy kontakt, reprezentując Federację. Podczas kontaktu z przedstawicielami innych gatunków Starfleet używa wszelkie znane formy przyjaznego pozdrowienia. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Poza badaniem jest również utrzymywanie i naprawa instalacji Starfleet i Federacji znajdujących się w kosmosie, jak również na powierzchni planet i innych ciał niebieskich. :[Pl.] : "Reputacja Starfleet dotycząca higieny pracy jest wzorcowa." :[Ang.] : "Starfleet's reputation for tech hygiene is exemplary." ::Komandor (Starfleet) Michael Burnham - 2256 SD 1207.38-1207.40 (data szacunkowa) (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Chociaż nie jest organizacją militarną jej statki, jak również instalacje posiadają uzbrojenie i systemu obronne konieczne do obrony przed możliwymi atakami przez wrogie gatunki. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba statki mogą przeprowadzić ofensywę na atakującego wroga i przegonić go z terytorium Federacji. Ostatecznością jest zniszczenie wroga. Wśród oficerów Starfleet panuje ogólna zasada, że statki Starfleet nie otwierają ognia jako pierwsze. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) W czasie wojny stanowi główną siłę wojskową stawiająca czoła wrogowi na linii frontu. Chociaż Starfleet głównie stara się bronić tylko terytorium Federacji. Zdarzyły się wypadki kiedy była zmuszona do przeprowadzenia terytorium wroga w celu zakończenia konfliktu i zapobiegnięcia jego wznowienia w przyszłości. Historia Przed Federacją Przed 2161, Gwiezdna Flota była główną obroną przestrzeni i eksploracji kosmosu Zjednoczonej Ziemi do połowy XXII wieku. Władza Gwiezdnej Floty został skierowana do Dowództwa Floty lub UESPA (United Earth Space Probe Agency) pod jurysdykcje Rady która znajdowała się w San Francisco na Ziemi. (ENT: Terra Prime) Głównym celem Gwiezdnej Floty jest "... szukać nowego życia i nowych cywilizacji" i "... podążać tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek." (Ten cytat jest przypisywany wynalazcy napędu warp Zeframowi Cochranowi.) (ENT: Broken Bow) Część personelu Gwiezdnej Floty pracowała w współpracy z Korpusem Dyplomatycznym Zjednoczonej Ziemi. 2151, 10 kwiecień (data szacunkowa) (przed). Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi przeprowadzała testy Enterprise, NX-01 wykonując loty próbne w układzie Słonecznym lub w jego pobliżu w celu sprawdzenia systemów oraz określenia koniecznych popraw przed jego wejście do służby. (ENT: Broken Bow) 24 Kwiecień 2153. W wyniku ataku Xindi na Ziemię i z powodu licznych potyczek w które była zaangażowana Enterprise, NX-01 od jej startu w 2151, dowództwo Starfleef Zjednoczonej Ziemi postanowiło stacjonowanie na statkach Ziemi oddział MACO elitarnej jednostki wojskowej Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Był to pierwszy krok w celu połączenia Starfleet i wojska, oraz roli obronnych i eksploracji. (ENT: The Expanse) Jednym z głównych projektów Starfleet było stworzenie sprawnego i szybkiego silniku międzygwiezdnego, który pozwoliłby Ziemi rzeczywiście pokonywać ogromne odległości w rozsądnie krótkim czasie. Pomimo pewnych zarzutów ingerencji i przynajmniej odmowy pomocy przez Vulcan, Ziemia poczyniła znaczne postępy w opracowaniu silniku warp 5 w 2150-tych. (ENT: Broken Bow) Kluczowi urzędnicy nadzorujący Zjedoczoną Ziemię : * Admirał Maxwell Forrest * Admirał Daniel Leonard * Admirał Gardner * Komandor Williams Artykuł 14, sekcja 31 oryginalnej Karty Starfleet Ziemi uwzględniał pewne zasady, które należy stosować w czasie nadzwyczajnego zagrożenia. Klauzula ta była zalążkiem tajnej organizacji zwanej Sekcją 31. Porucznik Malcolm Reed został zwerbowany do Sekcji 31 jako młody Chorąży. (ENT: Affliction, Divergence; DS9: Inquisition) Zjednoczona Federacja Planet 2161. Wraz z utworzeniem Federacji w zgodnie z Kartą Federacji, zarządzanie Gwiezdną Flotą i eksploracją kosmosu i służbami wojskowymi innych światów członkowskich zostało przekazane Federacji. (DS9: Inquisition; ENT: Detained, Divergence) Do lat 90 XXIII wieku niektóre operacje Gwiezdnej Floty nadal spadały (przynajmniej częściowo) pod jurysdykcją UESPA. Jednak w połowie XIV wieku, operacje Gwiezdnej Floty były regulowane wyłącznie przez Dowództwo Floty odpowiadające przed Prezydentem Federacji i Radą Federacji. (TOS: Charlie X, Tomorrow is Yesterday; Star Trek: The Voyage Home; itd.) Organizacje Bezpośrednie zwierzchnictwo nad Starfleet posiada Prezydent Federacji. (DS9: Paradise Lost, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Ponadto Rada Federacji, ustawodawca Federacji, często bezpośrednio wpływała na jej działalność, a nawet wydawała rozkazy. (TNG: The Defector) Codziennymi działaniami służby zarządza Dowództwo Starfleet, pod dowództwem Głównodowodzącego. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Głównodowodzący Głównodowodzący nadzoruje operacje całej Starfleet i odpowiada bezpośrednio przed prezydentem Federacji. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Pod koniec 2370-tych, stanowisko głównodowodzącego faktycznie było zajmowane przez Prezydenta Federacji Jaresh Inyo. (DS9: Paradise Lost) Dowództwo Starfleet This was the service's operational authority. To był organ operacyjny Starfleet. Starsze stanowiska obejmowały Dowódca, Starfleet, Szef sztabu i Szef Operacji Starfleet. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; Star Trek: The Voyage Home; Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Dowództwo sektora Nadzoruje operacje usługi w sektorach przestrzeni Federacji. Było co najmniej 23 dowództw sektorowych. Dowódcy sektora odpowiadali bezpośredni do Dowództwa Starfleet, a oficerowie dowodzący statkami działającymi w tych sektorach odpowiadali bezpośrednio przed nimi. (TNG: Power Play, The Measure Of A Man) Akademia Starfleet Akademia Starfleet organizacja do szkolenia oficerów. Przyszli oficerowie otrzymali intensywne szkolenia w tym ośrodku w okresie czterech lat. Osoby biorące udział szkoleniu nazywano kadetami. Kadeci kończący Akademię zostawali oficerami Gwiezdnej Floty Federacji. Oddziały i agencje Istniały liczne oddziały i agencje które wspomagają Kwaterę Gwiezdnej Floty. * Administracja Starfleet * Badania i Rozwój Starfleet * Biuro Informacji Starfleet * Biuro Inspektora Generalnego * Dowództwo Zaopatrzenia Starfleet * Dywizja Eksploracji Starfleet * Kartografia Starfleet * Korpus Inżynierów Starfleet * Medycyna Starfleet ** Akademia Medyczna Starfleet * Nauka Starfleet * Obrazowanie Gwiezdne Starfleet * Ochrona Starfleet * Operacje Misji Starfleet * Operacje Orbitalne Starfleet * Operacje Starfleet ** Operacje Administracyjne * Operacje Stoczni Starfleet * Operacje Wsparcie Służby Starfleet * Projektowanie ram kosmicznych * Sekcja 31 (oficjalnie nie istnieje) * Sędzia Rzecznika Generalnego (JAG - Judge Advocate General) * Taktyka Starfleet * Wywiad Starfleet ** Departament Spraw Wewnętrznych * Zaawansowane Technologie Starfleet Personel Personel Starfleet zorganizowany przy użyciu struktur militarnych w strukturze dowodzenia. Personel dzieli się na dwie grupy: Szeregowy i Oficerowie. Personel oficjalnie zobowiązuje się do służby przez złożenia przysięgi Gwiezdnej Flocie. Oficerowie W 22 wieku, Starfleet była cywilną organizacją, która przejęła wiele aspektów wcześniejszych Ziemskich sił zbrojnych choć jej głównym zadaniem był rozwój naukowy i eksploracja kosmosu. Starfleet w ściśle przestrzegała tradycji Marynarki Wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych i Brytyjskiej Królewskiej Marynarki Wojennej. Oficerowie floty działają jako dowódcy i dyrektorzy służb. Najwyżsi oficerowie byli znani jako oficerowie flagowi. Stopnie oficerów flagowych w porządku malejącym w łańcuchu dowodzenia są następujące: *Admirał Floty *Admirał *Wiceadmirał *Kontradmirał *Komodor/niższy Kontradmirał Dowódca sektora, Kurator Akademii Starfleet, Dowódcy Floty, Szef sztabu Starfleet, Szef operacyjny Starfleet wszystkie te stanowiska zajmują oficerowie flagowi. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek: The Voyage Home, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; TNG: Ménage à Troi, The First Duty) Poniższy szereg to funkcjonariusze, którzy zazwyczaj są na stanowiskach dowodzenia w terenie, np. Kapitanowie i starsi oficerowie na statku. Szereg w porządku malejącym w łańcuchu dowodzenia jest następujący: *Kapitan *Komandor *Komandor Porucznik *Porucznik *Podporucznik *Chorąży Absolwenci Akademii Starfleet dostają range Chorążego najniższą rangę młodszego oficera aby awansować na wyższe stopnie muszą zaliczać kursy ale liczy się też przebieg służby. Lekarze, którzy ukończyli Akademię Medyczną Starfleet w 24 wieku dostają stopień Podporucznika. Szeregowcy Ten personel funkcjonowała pod dowództwem oficerów zwykle służąc na statkach Starfleet i innych placówkach. Zamiast szkolenia oficerskiego szeregowcy otrzymywali podstawowe szkolenie dla dowolnej pozycji. (VOY: Good Shepherd) Szereg w porządku malejącym w łańcuchu dowodzenia jest następujący: *Starszy Bosman Sztabowy (Master Chief Petty Officer) *Starszy Bosman (Senior Chief Petty Officer) *Bosman (Chief Petty Officer) *Mat (Petty officer) **Pierwsza klasa (Petty officer, first class) **Druga klasa (Petty officer, second class) **Trzecia klasa (Petty officer, thrid class) *Załogant (Crewman) **Pierwsza klasa (Crewman, first class) **Druga klasa (Crewman, second class) **Trzecia klasa (Crewman, thrid class) Mundury W 22 wieku takie same mundury był noszone przez wszystkich oficerów Gwiezdnej Floty z różnicami w insygniach i kolorystyce elementów mających odróżnić wydział funkcji. Wydziały Starfleet to Operacyjny i Ochrony. (ENT: Broken Bow) Personel Starfleet nosił charakterystyczne mundury. Te mundury zazwyczaj były w kolorze działu, a także insygnia stopnia. Noszenie munduru floty, gdy nie jest się członkiem Starfleet było ryzykowne, gdyż można było zostać oskarżonym o podszywanie się pod oficera. (DS9: Chrysalis) Bazy i instalacje Oprócz swojej siedziby znajdującej się na Ziemi, stolicy Federacji Starfleet utrzymywała również instalacje na całym terytorium. Bazy Kosmiczne Bazy Kosmiczne są instalacjami zapewniającymi dla statków i wypoczynku załóg, są utrzymywane we wszystkich sektorach przestrzeni Federacji. Ponadto są również obiekty poza terytorium Federacji. Najbardziej znanym z nich jest Deep Space 9 w Alpha Kwadrant. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) *Bazy kosmiczne Starfleet Stocznie Obsługa utrzymywała również szereg stoczni w których statki są projektowane, budowane i testowane. Wśród najbardziej znanych stoczni były: *Stocznia Starfleet Utopia Planitia, znajduje się na orbicie Marsa *Stocznia Starfleet San Francisco, znajduje się na orbicie Ziemi *Stocznia Starfleet Beta Antares, znajduje się w setorze Antares (TNG: Parallels, Eye of the Beholder, Night Terrors, The Wounded; Star Trek: The Motion Picture; VOY: Message in a Bottle) Placówki szkoleniowe Oprócz Akademii Starfleet były również inne ośrodki szkoleniowe zarówno dla oficerów i szeregowców. Należy do nich szereg ośrodków Akademii znajdujących się w różnych układach. Znanymi ośrodkami były Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty (Beta Aquilae II), Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty (Beta Ursae Minor II) i Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty (Psi Upsilon III). (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Było też co najmniej jedno miejsce do przeprowadzania testów w celu oceny potencjalnych kadetów Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Obiekt ten znajdował się na planecie Relva VII. (TNG: Coming of Age) Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty miał również program szkoleniowy dla szeregowców. (TNG: The Drumhead; DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) Co najmniej jedno takie miejsce znajdowało się na Marsie znane jako Akademia Służb Technicznych Gwiezdnej Floty. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Flota Najważniejszym atutem Gwiezdnej Floty oprócz swojego personelu, były statki. Statki kosmiczne Kręgosłupem operacyjnym Starfleet były jej statki kosmiczne. Wszystkie te statki z napędem warp, były w stanie wspierać i zapewniać zdolność i zasoby do wykonywania wszystkich mandatów służby: eksploracja, wojskowa obrona Federacji, transport zaopatrzenia i zasobów, oraz zapewnienie opieki medycznej w nagłych wypadkach. Istniały klasy statku dalekiego zasięgu. Niektóre były wielofunkcyjne, a inne były zaprojektowane dla konkretnego zastosowania. Najsławniejszym okrętem Starfleet sprzed okresu Federacji był Enterprise NX-01 klasy NX. Był pierwszym ziemskim statkiem kosmicznym poruszającym się z prędkością Warp 5, który nawiązał kontakt z ponad trzydziestoma rasami obcymi. Enterprise pod dowództwem Kapitana Jonathan Archer, ustanowiła Ziemię jako moc międzygwiezdna po wynegocjowaniu traktatów między Vulcanami i Andorianami w 2152, uratowała galaktykę przed Budownicznymi Sfer i Xindi w 2154, odkrycie starych nauk Surak na Vulcan i zapobiegnięcie inwazji Vulcan na Andoria później w 2154, pomogła w instigate kulturalnego i politycznego zamachu przeciwko dyktatorowi Vulcan, Administratorowi V'Las, oraz ułatwiła rozmów pokojowych między Andorianami i Tellarite w wyniku serii ataków na obydwa gatunku w późnym 2154. (ENT: Broken Bow, Cease Fire, Zero Hour, The Forge, Awakening, Kir'Shara, Babel One) Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi zbudowała również Columbia, NX-02 klasy NX, startując ten statek w późnym 2154, z co najmniej dwoma planowanymi statkami NX-03 i NX-04. (ENT: Fortunate Son, Home, Affliction) Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi nie posiadała jakiejkolwiek jurysdykcji nad tym co działo się na pokładach okrętów służących w Usługi Towarowe Ziemi. Odpowiedzialność pozostawała w rękach Zarządu Towarowego Ziemi.(ENT: Fortunate Son, Horizon) Klasa Constitution była historycznie jedną z najważniejszych klas statków kosmicznych w słuzbie. Statki tej klasy były frontowymi okrętami w 23 wieku, zaprojektowany dla długoterminowych misji eksploracji trwających 5 lat Ziemskch. Większość historii tych okrętów były U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 pod dowództwem Kapitana James Tiberius Kirk. Podczas jego historycznej służby jako kapitan, studiowała niezliczone cywilizacje, planety i anomalie. (TOS; Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Pod koniec 2260-tych do wczesnych 2270-tych, statki kosmiczne klasy Constitution przeszły poważny program remontowy. Rzeczywista przebudowa trwała 18 miesięcy pracy i zasadniczo został zbudowany nowy okręt na kościach starego, zastępując praktycznie każdy główny system. Ta ulepszona wersja klasy Constitution zapewniła mostek, dopóki następna klasa współczesnego krążownika Starfleet mogła zając ich miejsce na czele galaktycznej eksploracji, dyplomacji i konfliktów. Tak więc, klasa Constitution kontynuowała służbę przez kolejne 20 lat. Klasa Excelsior została początkowo skonstruowana podczas wczesnych 2280-tych w Stoczni Starfleet San Francisco w orbicie Ziemi. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country tablica dedykacyjna) Starfleet wiązała duże nadzieje z pierwszym statkiem tej klasy, prototyp U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000, który został wyposażony w napęd transwarp, oraz był za "Wielki Eksperyment" tego wieku. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Pomimo porażki "Wikeiego Eksperymentu", Starfleet forged ahead z wykorzystaniem projektu Excelsior. Po pobycie w Doku kosmicznym Ziemi przynajmniej do 2287, prototyp Excelsior został ponownie właczony do służby w 2290. W 2293, projekt Excelsior zyskał większy rozgłos, kiedy Starfleet przekazała dziedziczoną nazwę. Start U.S.S. Enteprise, NCC-1701-B otworzyła drzwi dla klasy Excelsior, która stała się jednym z najczęściej używanych projektów w całej Starfleet, projekt trwający do końca 24 wieku. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Star Trek Generations; TNG: Encounter at Farpoint; VOY: Endgame) W 24 wieku, projekt Excelsior był stopniowo zastępowany jako klasa służąca na pierwszej linii przez statki klasy Galaxy. Głownie zaprojektowana w Stoczni Starfleet Utopia Planitia, ta klasa była najbardziej zaawansowany technologicznie w historii służby. (TNG: Lonely Among Us, Contagion) Okręty tej klasy były największymi rozmiarem jako kiedykolwiek wyprodukowano w historii Federacji, oraz stały się dobrze znane w i poza Federację, ze względu na ich zdolności zarówno w badaniach naukowych i eksploracji, oraz działaniach wojskowych. (TNG: Tin Man, Chain of Command, Part I; DS9: Valiant) Najbardziej rozpoznawalnym okętem tej klassy była USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) dowodzony przez Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Ze względu ciągłego postępu w projektowaniu, klasa Galaxy została w końcu zastąpiona przez klasę Sovereign. Ta klasa zawierała inowacje w broni, napędzie warp i mocy obliczeniowej komputerowej. Najbardziej godnym uwagi statkiem w tej klasue był U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, ponownie dowodzona przez Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard. (Star Trek VIII: First Contact, Star Trek IX: Insurrection, Star Trek X: Nemesis) Inna bardzo dobrze znana klasa Intrepid. Ta klasa była starsza niż klasa Sovereign, ale bardziej zaawansowana niż klasa Galaxy. Klasa Intrepid sprawdziła się wiele razy poza oczekiwania, kiedy statek tej klasy U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dowodzony przez Kapitan Kathryn Janeway, został przeniesiony blisko 70 000 lat świetlnych od przestrzeni Federacji, głęboko do niezbadany Delta Kwadrant w 2371. Statek wspierał Kapitan Janeway i jej załogę przez niebezpieczeństwa, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała załoga Starfleet, i z powodzeniem wróciła do przestrzeni Federacji w 2378. Przez te 7 lat, statek nie miał dostępu do jakiegokolwiek zaopatrzenia albo wsparcia Starfleet. (Star Trek: Voyager) Inne godne uwagi klasy statków kosmicznych były klasa Akira, klasa Nova, klasa Olympic, klasa Defiant i eksperymentalna klasa Prometheus. Klasy Defiant i Prometheus były głównie zaprojektowane do operacji wojskowych. (DS9: The Search, Part I; VOY: Message in a Bottle) Klasa Olympic została zaprojektowana jako mobile centra ratownictwa medycznego. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels, In the Pale Moonlight, Image in the Sand, The Siege of AR-558, What You Leave Behind; TNG: All Good Things...) Inne okręty Oprócz jej statków kosmicznych, służba również obsługiwała inne okręty. Wśród nich było kilka typów promów kosmicznych, które były zwykle używane do transportu personelu na stosunkowo niewielkie odległości, takie jak z statku kosmicznego w orbicie planety na jej powierzchnię. (ENT: Chosen Realm, itd.) Promy kosmiczne Starfleet z 23 i 24 wieku, były również wyposażone w ograniczoną zdolność warp, pozwalające na transport personelu w promieniu kilku lat świetlnych od statku. (VOY: Initiations, Tsunkatse, Good Shepherd) Statki czasowe Interwencje Starfleet z 29 wieku w 24 wieku ujawniły okręty, który służyły w tym czasie. W tym wieku, Starfleet miała jeszcze jeden mandat: chronić linię czasu. W ten sposób operował okręty, które były w stanie rutynowo przemieszczać się przez czas. Statki te były nazwane statkami czasowymi. Klasy tych okrętów obejmowały Wells i Aeon. Rozkazy i przepisy Służba utrzymywała zestaw przepisów, znane jako Ogólne rozkazy i przepisy Starfleet. One rządzą wszystkimi aspektami operacji służby i obejmowały wszystkie możliwe sytuacje, jakie uważano, że personel mógł spotkać, od protokołu do sytuacji pierwszego kontaktu z nieznanymi gatunkami. Najważniejszy z nich została nazwana Ogólnym Rozkazem Numer Jeden, ale był powszechnie określany jako Główna dyrektywa. Nie wszystkie ogólne rozkazy i przepisy były przeznaczone dla ogólnej wiedzy personelu. Co najmniej jeden, znany jako Dyrektywa Omega, była ściśle tajna z najwyższy rozkaz i był znany tylko oficerom zajmującym pozycję kapitana lub stopniem oficera flagowego. Było to spowodowane ekstremalną wrażliwością i niebezpieczeństwem, jakie stwarza temat, którym zajmowała się dyrektywa. (VOY: The Omega Directive) Appendices Powiązane tematy * Stopnie Starfleet * Personel Starfleet * Mundury Starfleet * Kapitanowie Starfleet * Oficerowie flagowi Starfleet * Statki Federacji * Klasy statków Federacji * Promy Federacji * Klasy promów Federacji * Patrol Marynarki Federacji * Marynarka Handlowa * Kontrola Misji Starfleet * Projekt NX * Personel Starfleet (22 wiek) * Statki Starfleet Zjednoczonej Ziemi * Insygnia Starfleet Informacje tłowe Wojsko Zakres, w jakim Starfleet może być uznana za organizację wojskową, jest nieco wątpliwy. Nicholas Meyer zauważył militaryzm Starfleet, "W pewnym stopniu istniał on w [Trek: The Original Series|[oryginalnym serialu telewizyjnym]], ale Gene Roddenberry był bardzo nieugięty, że Starfleet nie była wojskiem albo operacji woskowych .... Myślałem, że jest co najmniej tak militarystyczna jak, powiedzmy, Straż Przybrzeżna." (komentarz audio, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Specjalna Edycja) DVD) Meyer napisał również o tych ideologicznych różnicach w swojej autobiograficznej książce The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood. Przypomniał sobie, że "Roddenberry stanowczo podkreślał, że Starfleet nie była organizacją wojskową, ale czymś podobnym do Straży Przybrzeżnej. Uderzyło mnie to jako oczywiste absurdalne, z powodu przygód Kirka, ale gatunku dyplomacji kanonierskiej, w której Federacja (czytaj Ameryka, czytaj anglosaski) zawsze mieła rację, a obcy byli w mdlącym wyrażeniu Kiplinga 'gorszy gatunek'? Tak, były czcze słowa do udziału mniejszości, ale było jasne, kto jechał łodzią." (The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood, twarda okładka, str. 81) W innym przypadku Meyer zauważył to, zaczynając od Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan (w reżyserii Meyera), później Star Trek produkcje kładły większy nacisk na militarystyczną perspektywę Starfleet niż pierwotna seria. (komentarz audio, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Specjalna Edycja) DVD) Ci, którzy czuli się niekomfortowo o Starfleet przedstawiona w militarystycznym stylu w Star Trek II zawierała nie tylko Roddenberry, ale także aktorkę Uhura Nichelle Nichols. swojej książce Beyond Uhura (twarda edycja, str. 248), stwierdziła, że "Przedstawianie Starfleet jako organizacja wojskowa poleciała w obliczu wszystkiego ''Star Trek oznaczało .... W pewnym momencie z całą mocą, ale taktycznie przypomniałem Meyerowi i Harve [Bennet], że Starfleet jest filozoficznym potomkiem NASA, a nie Sił Powietrznych." Linia zawarta w scenariuszu dla Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, ale nie w rzeczywistym filmie, polegała na ustaleniu, że Starfleet była pod kontrolą cywilną, tak że pewne wybory międzygwiezdne (na przykład, czy pomóc Klingońskiemu Imperium w uniknięciu upadku gospodarczego lub utrudniać Imperium, ostatecznie doprowadzając do podporządkowania się Starfleet), były raczej decyzjami politycznymi niż militarnymi. Ronald D. Moore skomentował, "''Zawsze uważałem, że Starfleet to ramie wojskowe/badawcze/naukowe UFP." Jednak, Federacja nigdy nie wykazała posiadania stałej armii. W TNG: Peak Performance, Kapitan Picard stwierdził, "Starfleet nie jest organizacją wojskową, jej celem jest eksploracja." Zwracając uwagę na Starfleet JAG angażując się w sprawę cywilną Richard Bashir, Moore powiedział, "Starfleet jest czymś więcej niż tylko jednostką wojskową i wydaje się, że ma funkcje sądownictwa." Wielkość Jeśli chodzi o ilość statków kosmicznych używanych przez Starfleet pod koniec 2370-tych, Moore skomentował, "Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby Starfleet miała około 30 000 statków." (ang. "I wouldn't be surprised if Starfleet had 30,000 ships or so.") Opierało się to na rozumowaniu, że U.S.S Hood, klasy Excelsior miał rejestr NCC-42296, kiedy U.S.S. Voyager jest NCC-74656. Podczas Operacji Powrót, Starfleet próbowała powstrzymać Dominion przed zniszczeniem pola minowego, co umożliwiłoby przedostanie się przez tunel podprzestrzenny 2800 statków, co pozwoliłoby na całkowite zwycięstwo Dominion. Oznacza to, że w czasie wojny siły obu stron były w przybliżeniu równe, rzeczywista wielkość sił Dominium była znacznie większa niż Starfleet. Doktor Zimmerman twierdził, że 675 EMH Mark I było aktywne w służbie Starfleet zanim zostały wycofane z służby podczas Wojny z Dominion. (VOY: Life Line) Linki zewnetrzne * * * zh-cn:星际舰队 ---- thumb|Logo Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty Gwiezda Flota (ang. Starfleet) to organizacja paramilitarna powołana i utrzymywana przez Zjednoczoną Federację Planet oraz jej podległa. Do zadań Gwiezdnej Floty należy: *eksploracja wszechświata, *prowadzenie i wspieranie badań naukowych, *nadzór i kontrola nad ruchem międzygwiezdnym w obrębie terytorium Federacji, *utrzymywanie stacji: **naukowych i badawczych, **posterunków defensywnych, **baz gwiezdnych, *patrolowanie terenu Federacji, *prowadzenie działań wojennych w zakresie obrony suwerenności członków Federacji. ca:Flota Esteŀlar zh-cn:星际舰队 bg:Звезден флот cs:Hvězdná flotila de:Sternenflotte en:Starfleet es:Flota Estelar fr:Starfleet it:Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊 nl:Starfleet pt:Frota Estelar ru:Звёздный флот sr:Звјездана флота sv:Stjärnflottan Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota